<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steamy Cabbages by EmiliaOagi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094401">Steamy Cabbages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaOagi/pseuds/EmiliaOagi'>EmiliaOagi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Innuendo, Other, and has some STEAMY thoughts about them, the cabbage man just loves his cabbages, there is no actual cabbage fucking in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaOagi/pseuds/EmiliaOagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cabbage Man has some steamy thoughts about his cabbages.</p><p>Prompt fill, crack. I make no apologies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cabbage Man/His Cabbages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steamy Cabbages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/gifts">FPwoper</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I make no apologies for this and regret <strike>everything</strike> nothing. The blame goes to fpwoper who jokingly requested the cabbage man getting it on with his cabbages and actually got a response. This was also inspired by the explicit envelope tumblr post (<a href="https://ticklingarrow.tumblr.com/post/102373637964/okay-so-im-actually-about-to-write-a-porn-fic">x</a>).</p><p>Spoiler alert: There is no actual cabbage fucking in this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a new day in Ba Sing Se, and he has a new cart full of cabbages. <em>His cabbages</em>. He hums contentedly as he places them just so, displaying them to their best advantages. Such handsome cabbages, freshly delivered deserve proper treatment.</p><p>One particularly gorgeous example catches his eye. He picks it up and gently caresses its soft yet waxy leaves. He admires the firmness of it, the way the edges curl ever so slightly, quivering imperceptibly with every warm breath across their green expanse.</p><p>He can’t resist pulling it closer and nuzzling it against his cheek, delighting in feeling the ridges of veins against his stubble. A faint earthy scent still clings to it, and he smiles, content.</p><p>He imagines taking it home, peeling the outer leaves off to reveal the moist inner folds, ready and waiting to be used. He’d pull and tug, stripping each supple leaf away, until the tightly packed leaves fall apart at his touch.

Then he could take his pleasure, rubbing them with oil and placing them in a sweet bed of seasoning. They would soften then, under his careful handling, growing ever sweeter, the moist juices leaking out with the rising heat, growing ever more tender until-</p><p>He pulls himself out of his daydream, sighs happily, and returns the cabbage to a pride of place atop it’s brethren. He lets his fingers linger for a moment, tracing a pale rigid. He feels more content than he has in ages.</p><p>And then the Avatar attacks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>